unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantine Mitsuki
Constantine Mitsuki is the mentor, teacher, and uncle of Daisuke Mitsuki. He kept his identity of being a Mitsuki as a secret. Like Daisuke and Kuroi, Constantine is also a candidate as a sacrifice to Satan. The current Constantine Mitsuki is the third Constantine in the Mitsuki family, the first Constantine was the original author of the Unknown's Journal, but since it's still unknown to every Mitsuki, they treat the author of the journal as unknown. Not much is known about his early life, his birth and how he grew up, the only thing known about him is that he was born from the family of Mitsuki, a family that is fighting against Lucifer and his forces. In order to stop Lucifer's threat of eliminating each and every member of Mitsuki clan, he decided to offer himself as a sacrifice to Satan but Lucifer wanted to see how qualified is he to become a sacrifice. Constantine was a former Hell lieutenant, like Black Cotton. He was the leader of Lucifer's platoon wherein they've discovered the Chaos' Void. The time came when it seemed that Constantine isn't fit to be a sacrifice, Lucifer saw that Constantine's heart is still a heart of gold. Lucifer decided to move Constantine's rank, he was removed from the unholy army, and was told to torment souls on Hell. But since Constantine never wanted to hurt the poor souls thrown to Hell, he decided to escape Hell and live on Earth as a normal person. Life on Earth While on Earth, Constantine decided to be a magician by using his own powers while the people believed it was real magic. He stay in the circus for three years, together with Black Cotton, his trusty companion and Shadowl, his trusty pet. When their circus decided to move, he ran away with it. He was taken to Tokyo, Japan. While on Tokyo, he then found a sunflower field wherein he decided to stay and left the circus. He built a house in its middle to make sure it is guarded everyday. One day, many kinds of creatures have been living in the fields so he decided to make it a sanctuary to preserve the endangered races. He even earns money through the sunflowers. Constantine also received news that the sunflower fields is a great place for high school and college students to relax and "do stuff they should never do". Many are reported to be sexually harassed in the countryside where he is living. Many also claim to see to see spirits and ghosts in the field, which is by truth, are the magical creatures living in the sunflower fields. As he stayed longer in Tokyo, he discovered that there are more Mitsukis than he expected there would be, and they are all living in a remote village in Tokyo. He met there Mishira, who was by that time, still an angel patroling over Earth in human form. Since then, they began to see each other and became close friends. But Constantine suddenly felt that the feeling he is having isn't just friendship, but love. Since they are both in love with each other, they became closer, and found out about each other's identity. But hence the fact that they are different, they continued to love each other. When Constantine saw Mishira one day, he found out that she was thrown from Heaven, and that is because of their forbidden love. So they both decided to break up and never saw each other for years. The breakup he had caused him to much depression, for it is the only love he felt and even the fighting forces of good and evil are trying to stand united against it. He became depressed and enraged against Heaven and Hell. When he found out about Mishira's home in Fukuoka, Japan, he became enlightened once again but Lucifer possessed and instead of being happy about the information he got, he became enraged with anger because of their breakup and his heart was deceived with lust and desire. He turned to his demon form and brutally harassed Mishira. Once Lucifer got out of him and got back to his consciousness, he found out about what he did with Mishira, left immediately, and never showed up to her ever again. The Birth of Daisuke A few years after he never showed up to Mishira, he discovered that two mothers, Daisuke's and Kuroi's, were about to give birth to their child. Constantine also knew that Lucifer might attack them anytime to stop another Mitsuki, for he knew that Lucifer is after the families of those who disobeyed him. When the demons attacked the village where the Mitsukis live, other family members left to another place while Constantine took the two babies, Daisuke and Kuroi, together with Black Cotton and Shadowl, to raise them and take care of them. Daisuke and Kuroi's parents were all killed in the attack, also with their grandparents and some concern relatives that never left their area just to see the two babies being born. The Unknown's Journal Unlike all of the living Mitsukis, Constantine is the only Mitsuki who knows the true creator of the Unknown's Journal, the Mitsuki family book which contains information about almost everything and was created by Constantine the Great, the first Constantine Mitsuki. Did You Know?! *Constantine the Great (Constantine I) is also the name of a real Roman emperor which was later declared as a saint for having accounts about Christianity.Constantine I, Wikipedia *Constantine III is also the name of a Roman general who declared himself as Western Roman Emperor.Flavius Claudius Constantinus, Wikipedia It also refers to a Byzantine emperor.Heraclius Novus Constantinus, Wikipedia References See Also *Lucifer *Mishira Byzantine *Daisuke Mitsuki *Kuroi Mitsuki *Black Cotton *Unknown's Journal Category:The Saga